


For kissing tulips are better than one

by Greedevi



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Idiots, Kim Jonghyun is impossible, M/M, Whipped Hwang Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedevi/pseuds/Greedevi
Summary: Jonghyun gets a secret admirerOR alternativelyCollege students doesn't need extra studying but Jonghyun's secret admirer has plans.





	For kissing tulips are better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appleramune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleramune/gifts).



Kim Jonghyun, university student and pro-gamer, wished he had a normal secret admirer. You know, the ones who slipped letters to his mailbox or left them at his door step. Instead he was blessed with a secret admirer who left plants and flowers at his door step. Live and blooming plants.

 

First was the cactus. A small pot of a cactus was left at his door step couple of weeks ago and he almost stepped on the thing when he returned to his room after a grueling lecture. Jonghyun was so tired he was seeing doubles and thought there were two cacti instead of one. Even though it was a weird choice Jonghyun just shrugged and amounted it to the approaching exam stress and university students playing pranks to relieve said stress. 

 

After about three days, came some white camellias bound into a bouquet, propped on his door. The flowers were fresh, and smelled nice reminding him of his mom’s garden back home. 

 

Four days later, when Jonghyun’s friend Minki walks in with a bouquet of gardenias and raised eyebrows Jonghyun heaves a sigh and extends his hand to take the bouquet. 

 

“Not before you tell me the whole story” Minki sits down on the sofa firmly with the bouquet. “Someone is sending you flowers? And you didn’t even tell me?” Minki settles more comfortably. “Spill it Kim”

 

“There’s nothing to spill. Someone just left some flowers at my door. I think Seongwoo is playing a prank for a kick” Jonghyun says making grabby hands at the flowers. “Even though it is a prank I need to put these away so they don’t die. They are too pretty to die.”

  
Minki heaves a sigh watching his friend walk to the kitchen talking to the flowers. Noticing that he is taking the flowers somewhere else he follows his friend to his bedroom.

 

“Didn’t know you were into gardening” Minki comments seeing the row of pots and flowers in pots on the windowsill.

 

“I’m not. All these were sent by Seongwoo as part of his prank” Jonghyun says humming while placing the gardenias next to the camellias and the cactus. The flowers are actually nice, but it is the cactus that strikes as odd to Minki.

 

“Well if it is a prank he really is investing lot of time in it” Minki says stroking a camellia flower.

 

A few weeks later, it is a small pot with purple flowers blooming in a sprig left at Jonghyun’s doorstep that greets him. Bending down to pick it up, Jonghyun takes a sniff and a pleasant smell greets him. “Hmmmm” Jonghyun hums opening and entering his room.

 

The plant, which he later identifies as a Heather joins its predecessor on his window sill and Jonghyun sits for a moment looking at his plants. Even though he had to throw the flowers away as they wilted, he kept watering and maintaining the cactus. The cactus didn’t need much tending but the lavender heather will need some attention, Jonghyun thought to himself absent-mindedly. 

 

“Whatever you are planning Ong, I will not fall for it” Jonghyun mutters to himself laying on his back on his bed.

 

Ong, or Ong Seongwoo was Jonghyun’s roommate who was well known for playing pranks on unsuspecting targets. The younger students were usually the targets but, once in a while he tended to target others too. Like that one time he made everyone in their course ignore Jaehwan for a day. It would have been fine if he hadn’t bribed the lecturers and the faculty staff to join in as well. The prank reduced Jaehwan to a crying mess and finally made him burst into tears when his boyfriend Sewoon wasn’t responding to him.

 

                                                                                                +++++++

 

 

Next day after lectures, Jonghyun joins his friend Youngmin and Taemin to study while waiting for the others. Seongwoo joins them later after his class is finished. Even though they are roommates they were not able to meet even once last week as Seongwoo was staying with Daniel to tutor the guy so Jonghyun didn’t get a chance to confront Seongwoo. Jonghyun doesn’t know whether he should comment about the flowers now or not. On one hand it may be a prank but there is the slight possibility that it might not be. So, he ends up fidgeting and sighing in frustration.

 

“Dude, stop moving around so much” Taemin says startling Jonghyun. “I thought you had a paper to write? He cocks an eyebrow at Jonghyun.

 

Seongwoo, who has been absorbed in his text book looks up at Jonghyun. “Another one? Or is it the same one for Professor Jung?”

 

“I submitted Jung’s already. It’s for Park and I know he is going to give me low grades.” Jonghyun whines messing up his hair. “Wait, how do you know I had a paper due for Jung?” Jonghyun asks straightening.

 

“Ah, Minhyun told me when we met up. How did you guys’ date go?” Seongwoo asks making an exaggerated wink at Jonghyun.

 

“It was not a date it was just a meet up. As friends” Jonghyun huffs “And... and as a matter of fact, Ong, how could you set me up on a date with another dude when he was expecting a girl? Huh? Do you at least have no decency to check preferences beforehand” Jonghyun asks pointing at Seongwoo.

 

“But I thought you liked dues?” Seongwoo asks scratching his head.

 

“I do. But Minhyun doesn’t.” Jonghyun continues “He said he likes small and cute people. People he can look after and protect. He obviously thought he was there to meet a girl. I felt so sorry for him” Jonghyun rants on.

 

“But Minhyun knew he was going to meet a dude? Wait, he said he liked cute girls? What the actual fuck” Seongwoo asks bewildered.

 

“Well from what he told me I assumed he was talking about girls? I mean cute and small? To be protected?” Jonghyun says.

 

“How do you assume he is straight from that Jonghyun?” Taemin asks cackling. Youngmin is shaking his head trying to hide a smile.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Seongwoo closes his books and puts both of his hands on top of the books. “You came to that mixer and met Minhyun, who for the record I told you, were going to be your partner and assumed he was straight?” Seongwoo asks Jonghyun. “Then why the fuck did you go on a coffee date with him last weekend?”

 

“You went on a date with him after you assumed he was straight?” Youngmin asks looking at Jonghyun incredulously.

 

“Don’t judge me asshole, I thought he wanted to get a coffee as a friend?” Jonghyun says in a small voice leaning away from Seongwoo. Now that Seongwoo has pointed out the facts he feels embarrassed.

 

“Dude, no one in their right mind will wake up at 7.30 am on a weekend to get coffee ‘as a friend’” Seongwoo says making air quotes. “You are so dense I feel bad for Minhyun. Jokes aside what are you going to do now?” Seongwoo asks smirking at Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun can feel his neck getting warm and he knows that it is turning bright red. “I have to think about it” Jonghyun says shrinking into his hood.

 

“Jonghyun my man, you know I love you like a brother from another mother, but there’s nothing to think about. It’s either do Minhyun or let this die. There’s no in between” Seongwoo finishes dramatically. “I hope you chose the former cause you have been single for so long I can hear your balls screaming for help”.

 

“Oh my god shut up. I hope next time you kiss Daniel you choke” Jonghyun mumbles.

 

“Oh no, we are not into asphyxiation. Believe me we have discussed our kinks before” Seongwoo relays with a smirk to which Youngmin throws a book at him.

 

“Anyways, I hope we have your misunderstandings cleared and you are ready to blow the whistle and screw the case?” Seongwoo asks raising his eyebrows playfully. As an answer Jonghyun throws another textbook at Seongwoo.

 

                                                                                                ++++++++

 

As a rule, Jonghyun doesn’t take on tournaments during the exam season. But he had to forego that rule this time as he wanted to save some money to spend for his parents. So, even though he feels bad, he has to reject Seongwoo’s offer for a night out and camp out in the library to pull an all-nighter in order to put away some of the work due. Upon finishing with one text book, Jonghyun gets up to fetch another. When he returns to his seat after a couple of minutes he is met with an unusual sight.

 

“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asks sitting down with his book.

 

“Someone left it on your book. It looks like a weed but looks too fancy to be a weed?” Aron says twirling the green color branch.

 

“You didn’t see who it was?” Jonghyun asks taking the branch. The flowers are green and looks like little bells. He thought it was some sort of an Orchid but the leaves are wrong to be an orchid.

 

“How did you….?” Jonghyun asks bewildered.

 

“Apparently they are forest flowers. Why would someone give you wild flowers?” Aron asks handing over the phone. On the screen Jonghyun can see photos of the flower similar to what he has in hand. Going back to the search page Jonghyun scrolls down the search page. As he looks through the results one link catches his attention.

 

“Bells of Ireland, or Moluccella laevis, is cultivated for its spikes of flowers.” Jonghyun reads off. “In the language of flowers, it represents luck.”

 

“Why do you need luck for?” is Aron’s bewildered question.

 

“I have a contest the day after tomorrow” Jonghyun answers absent mindedly. “But how? Are you sure you didn’t see anyone around when you came here?” Jonghyun inquires Aron.

 

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I just stopped by cause I saw your laptop and the flowers were already on top of your stuff. Whoever it was knows you very well.” Aron wrinkles his forehead in concern. “Jonghyunie, is it a stalker? Are they troubling you?” Aron asks leaning in.

 

“So far they have only left me flowers at my flat. A cactus, camellias, gardenias, heathers and now this. At first I thought it was Seongwoo but I’m not sure anymore” Jonghyun mumbles sitting down twirling the flowers in his hand.

 

“Cactus, camellia, gardenia and heather huh?’ reaches for his phone in Jonghyun’s hand. “Do you remember the colours of those?” He looks up.

 

“The camellias were white and the heather was purple I think?” Jonghyun walks around the table to where Aron is sitting.

 

“Well according to this blog, cactus means endurance, while camellias say you’re adorable, gardenias say secret love, lavender colour heather is for admiration.” Aron leans back on the chair “That’s… that’s fucking adorable oh my god. You have a secret admirer and it’s a fucking nerd who sends messages to you in the flower language” Aron starts chortling.

 

“Hey, stop laughing hyung. Why would anyone send messages to me with flowers?” Jognhyun shakes Aron.

 

“Seriously, this has to be a prank. Aron stop laughing you are gonna get us kicked out of the library” Jonghyun shushes Aron again.

 

“Kim Jonghyun, shut up and listen to me. Whoever this is seems a bit stalkerish, so I would advise you to be careful, but why would you think it has to be a prank?” Aron catches Jonghyun’s hand “I mean why do you think someone is playing a prank on you, when it could be someone trying to impress you?” Aron asks with a frown.

 

“Ah hyung.” Jonghyun diverts his attention to the flowers in his hand. “I mean… What I meant was.” He tries to gather his thoughts, leaning on the table and lets out a sigh.

 

Silence stretches between them for a few minutes. Jonghyun trying to gather his thoughts while Aron waits for him to talk.

 

“I didn’t think it could be real, cause I mean it was so sudden and out of the blue. There’s not many people who know me and I don’t meet people that much unless it’s for gaming, and all that I do away from my dorm, so I thought maybe it was a prank” Jonghyun pauses for a second. “And also, the fact that this is the first time someone has taken such an interest in me” he finishes lamely.

 

“Well, obviously it’s someone who knows you, they know your dorm and all. So, I would say someone close to you.” Aron says caressing his hand “But Jonghyunie, people actually do like you. Not because of some advantage they can have from you but they genuinely like you. Maybe some does fancy you but doesn’t have the guts to confess, but Jonghyunnie, don’t think even for a moment people doesn’t like you. Now, do you want to figure out who your Romeo is or do you want time to take its course?” Aron asks letting go of Jonghyun’s shoulder that he had taken hold of to deliver his point across.

 

“I’ll just wait, I think.” Jonghyun scratches his head. “I will be away for a few days for the tournament anyway”

 

“Will Heechul hyung pick you up this time as well?” Aron inquires. Heechul is Jonghyun’s senior as well as fellow gamer who Jonghyun is in a team with a couple of others.

 

“Yeah. I will be gone the weekend until Tuesday. I just have to finish some more work” Jonghyun says turning to look at his books.

 

“Okay then, I will leave you to your studying” Aron says standing up. “But if you need me for something just call me. Also, don’t ignore my warning on stalker. I was serious about that as well” He says touching Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

“Will do hyung” Jonghyun promises Aron.

 

                                                                                                ++++++

 

The tournament goes as well as Jonghyun had hoped it would. A bit bumpy, they almost lose some matches but in the end, win the whole thing so he is happy with the outcome. So, when he is back at his dorm the next week, Jonghyun calls Seongwoo.

 

“What’s up my man?” Seongwoo’s voice yells at the receiver.

 

“Oh my god Seongwoo, are you drunk on Tuesday afternoon?” Jonghyun asks disbelievingly.

 

“Jonghyun, I have to write a paper for Professor Choi’s class, and you know how I detest that subject. The only way this paper will get done is if I get drunk systematically as the paper progresses. The evening is young and I’m still halfway through the paper.” Seongwoo clarifies.

 

“Anyways,” Jonghyun replies shaking his head. He can’t fathom how Seongwoo manages his courses with the way he is handling the work. “I wanted to know if you wanted to have a small gathering at our place? Just close friends and we can do beer and pizza. Most of us will have finals in two weeks so we can call it a breather” Jonghyun says scratching his head.

 

“Awww Jonghyunie, did you miss us that much?” Seongwoo coos at him over the telephone. “Okay! I will call some people up. Oh! Jisung hyung is in the town too. This is an awesome opportunity. How many do you have in mind for this?”

 

 

 

The party is relatively peaceful as college parties go. They have ordered pizza, some snacks and beer was bought in advance. Jonghyun and Seongwoo also dragged in a couple of couches from other apartments for people to sit.

 

When Jonghyun looks around he can see Sewoon and Jaehwan manning the sound system with Jaehwan trying to play rock music and Sewoon patiently steering him away from those. Hyunbin is at the beer table with Daniel and Seongwoo. Eunki, who Jonghyun knows from his dancing performance with Eunki’s dancing team is on another couch with Woojin, Jihoon and Jung Jung. In the couch next to that Minki is chatting with Aron and Dongho. Youngmin is with Donghyun in another corner. Taemin is in the kitchenette hunting for something or the other.

 

The bell rings and Jonghyun opens the door to Jisung, who lives away from the campus. He is with Sungwoo, who passes Jonghyun two bottles of vodka as he enters. Jisung gives Jonghyun a one-armed hug to save the bottles and ushers him in.

 

When Jonghyun returns from the kitchen after stashing the vodka, the party has settled. Everyone is comfortable and mingling. Jonghhyun joins Taemin who has now returned to the living room and is very much fascinated with Jonghyun’s gaming session that weekend.

 

 

At one-point Jisung manages to convince Jaehwan to play girl group songs and starts to dance. He is then joined by Minki. Dongho starts to cheer on Minki and then Seongwoo joins dragging Daniel with him. Between them they manage to make the party louder and everyone joins in on the dancing. After a while, once the dancing died down a bit, Jonghyun wonders to where the food is. Seongwoo joins him.

 

“Did you call Minhyun?’ Seongwoo asks leaning on the table.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Said he had a rehearsal today so he will not be able to come” Jonghhyun hums absentmindedly,

 

 

When it nears midnight one by one everyone trickles out bidding Jonghyun good night. Seongwoo is spending the night at Daniel’s place and Jisung is crashing at their place because he is too drunk to drive back.

 

Once he has straightened the place up and cleaned for a bit, Jonghyun gets ready to go to bed. He is pretty tired from the party but feels good seeing all his friends after a long time.

 

Just then the doorbell rings. Jonghyun trudges to the door to see who it is and is surprised to find Minhyun at the door wearing a long coat and wind tousled hair.

 

Jonghyun opens the door wider to let Minhyun in “Hey, what’s up? What are you doing here?’

 

“I just wanted to see you” is Minhyun’s reply.

 

“But we talked over the phone during the day” Jonghyun asks puzzled.

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you.” Minhyun says “Also, I…. uh I wanted to give you this personally” Minhyun says producing a white flower from the inside of his coat.

 

It’s a white violet, Jonghyun remembers from his mother’s garden. Taking the flower from Minhyun, Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun.

 

Silence stretches between them but at last Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun with a small smile.

 

“So, what do they mean?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun who is searching Jonghyun’s face for his reaction.

 

 “When did you know?” Minhyun asks taking Jonghyun’s hand.

 

“Let’s sit down first. Do you want something to drink?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun dragging him to the sofa.

 

Minhyun declines Jonghyun’s offer but doesn’t let go of his hand.

 

“So, what is this one?” Jonghyun starts once they are settled and comfortable.

 

“It’s a white carnation” Minhyun whispers. “Sweet and lovely, just like your personality”.

 

“So, tell me how you knew it was me” Minhyun asks again nudging Jonghyun.

 

“Well first I thought it was Seongwoo playing a prank. But after a while I realised it wasn’t Seongwoo. I thought I would let whoever it was get tired and then to stop” Jonghyun continues.

 

“But how did you know it was me?” Minhyun asks Jonghyun again.

 

“I didn’t exactly know it was you. I just… hoped it was you” is the mumbled reply Jonghyun gives averting his gaze from Minhyun. But the redness in his cheeks and ears give him away and Minhyun breaks into a big smile.

 

Even though Jonghyun looks obviously embarrassed he hasn’t let go of the flower and Minhyun takes a chance and hugs Jonghyun tight planting a smooch on his cheek as an after-thought.

 

“You have no fucking idea how adorable you are Jonghyunie. Ahhh I’m so lucky” he says putting his hands around Jonghyun and pulling him close.

 

“Yah yah Hwang Minhyun how dare you” Jonghyun tries futilely to break away but Minhyun is relentless.

 

In the end they settle again, Jonghyun leaning against Minhyun this time.

 

“Do you remember that performance you did in the campus showcase last semester?” Minhyun starts.

 

“What about it?” Jonghyun inquires.

 

“That was when I first saw you. I was dragged there by Seongwoo and I wanted to get to know you, but that ass took so long to introduce me to you. Do you know how much I had to grovel?” Minhyun huffs frustrated.

 

Jonghyun just lets out one of his quiet giggles as reply.

 

“But why flowers? We had already gone on a few dates by then” Jonghyun asks once his laughter has subdued.

 

“I thought it was pretty romantic” Minhyun says smiling “I wanted to seduce you with flowers”

 

They quiet down for a while, both of them basking in the silence.

 

“It was Aron hyung who told me about the flower language” Jonghyun starts in a low voice. “Once I got the meaning of everything it sort of clicked that you could be sending the flowers”

 

“Ah, I have to thank him. He’s the journalism major right? Minki’s boyfriend?” Minhyun asks taking Jonghyun’s hand.

 

“Yeah. And FYI he called you a huge nerd for sending flower messages” Jonghyun turns to look at Minhyun.

 

“Well I did land the one I hoped to snatch so who’s the nerd now huh?” Minhyun asks peering at Jonghyun.

 

“Oh, and before you say I was crazy to send you flowers anonymously even though we were going on dates, Seongwoo told me all about your not-dates-but-friends spectacle. Did you really think that we were just friends? I invited you for coffee” Minhyun says exasperatedly.

 

“Well, lots of people who are friends go for coffee. So, what if I mistook your intentions huh? I no longer am misunderstood” Jonghyun pouts.

 

“And I am glad you aren’t, but just to make sure, can I kiss you?” Minhyun’s question makes Jonghyun snap his head up in alarm. He can see Minhyun’s ears turning red and Jonghyun smiles.

 

“Only if you keep sending me flower messages” Jonghyun says leaning in.

 

“Deal” Minhyun whispers against Jonghyun’s lips, a smile playing at his lips.

 

                                                                                                +++++++

 

 

**[Mafia 101]**

 

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** **_:_** Omg luk wut I found

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : _img.jpg_

**Ong- Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : This so tooth rotting sweet im gonna barf

**Peachniel** : awww

**Peachniel** : @ong that’s the beer yesterday night not the hyungs

**Ong- Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : Babe you are supposed to agree with me

**Peachniel** : I wuld but you told me yesterday night that you only loved my big d*** and then passed out so…..

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : Ewwwww tmi dude also keep your bedroom talks away from the groupchat

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : One moment

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** added **Minki-gaga, Ahhron, kangdongho** to the conversation

**Minki-gaga** : who’s this?

**Ahhron** : Hello

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : Minki yah look at this _img.jpg_

**Minki-gaga** : Holy shit holy shiiiit

**Ahhron** : Who’s that with jong?

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : You’ve never met minhyun?

**Minki-gaga** : Nope. Im gonna have some words with our Jonghyun

**Ahhron** : Go easy on the dude babe. 

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : Anyhow I think they look so cute wtf how did they meet????

**Ong- Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : Ahhh that wuld be thanks to me I took minhyun to jonghyun’s dance performance and                                                                                                                                                                                                       introduced them thru that mixer

**Minki-gaga** : But I thought that was just a friends thing?

**Ong- Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : believe me that was as far away from a friends thing as I am now to getting down with niel babe please forgive me it was just my drunk talk

**Peachnie** l: I don’t know they say a man is most homest when drunk

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : baeeeeeeeee please forgive me

**Taeman** : why is seongwu singing at the top of his lungs at fuck o’clock in the morning and ffs people stop gossipping

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : somebody’s hangover is still going on I see

**Taeman** : fuck you too I’m going back to sleep yall are a bunch of fucktards for waking me up for this

**Ahhron** : interesting fellow and his vocabulary is he always like this?

**Supermodhyun** : usually taemin hyung is like a cat but he is hungover so I’m not gonna hold it over him. Hello!!!! New friends! I mean hyungs I’m Hyunbin

**Minki-gaga** : *gasp* hyunbin hiiiii!!!!!!!!

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : back to the topic everyone

**Minki-gaga** : oh ya is this Minhyun the guy that keeps sending Jong the flowers?????

**Ong- Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : someone sent jonghyun flowers????2#@@$ whooo????

**Minki-gaga** : no idea

**Ahhron** : babe remember what we talked about? About the information that’s not ours?

**Minki-gaga** : ooops! Sorry guys my lips are shut. Also sorry to Jonghyun in advance

**Peachniel** : btw where are the two lovebirds?they are absent from the gc also

**Supermodhyun** : oh wow I didn’t know minhyun hyung knew jonghyun hyung.  Did minhyun get drunk yesterday at the party? Is that why he is sleeping at jonghyun hyung’s dorm?

**Minki-gaga** : oh my sweet innoncent child. Never change. Anyways gtg

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : wait no come back

**Peachniel:** bye minki hyung

**Jisung-sshiiiiii** : bye minkiyah, ooooh I hear sounds from the living room

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : whut

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : come back

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : anyone?

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : hyunbin?

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : Niel

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : you know I can see your read receipts right?

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : babe please answer

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : babe

**Ong-Not-Hong-Seong-Wu** : please forgive me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minhwang** : shit

**Minhwang** : Jisung hyung!!!!!!!!

**Pockyjong** : oh.my.god

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kangdongho** : im so glad I wasn’t awake for all that

 

 

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

As time goes by, their love also blooms naturally.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

One week it’s a bouquet of small purple flowers, called stock, presented with a smile so blinding Jonghyun has to look away. Or else he is afraid that his heart will leap out of his chest. “When I saw you dance I thought that was the most beautiful thing. It was like as you transformed on that stage. You were a whirlwind and I was sucked in once and for all” Minhyun whispers holding Jonghyun close.

               

                                                                                ++++++++

 

A single yellow tulip on a Sunday morning. “Your smile is pure and blinding like the sun shining every morning. All my worries disappear when you smile at me” Minhyun whispers while their friends look at them fondly. Jonghyun can see Seongwoo making barfing expressions and Dongho hitting him on the head for that.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

A couple of magenta zinnias tied together. “Lasting affection” Jonghyun says holding the flowers. “That’s a heavy promise” he says looking up at Minhyun. “From the moon to the stars there’s no one I would rather promise my affection” Minhyun answers back.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

A Christmas party, this time at Minhyun’s dorm room. When he opens the door, Jonghyun stares dumbfounded. “Oh it’s not that bad” Minhyun mutters pulling Jonghyun into the room. “When Seongwoo said it’s gonna be a hideous Christmas sweater party I thought he was joking” Jonghyun answers back as some of the people in the dorm yell out greetings to Jonghyun. “What is that on the jumper” Jonghyun stares at the afore-mentioned sweater.

 

“It’s mistletoe” Minhyun answers stretching his jumper to look at it.

 

The answer has Jonghyun snapping his gaze back at Minhyun’s face. Even though he looks determined, Jonghyun can see the red creeping down his ear. Jonghyun doesn’t say anything and lets Minhyun fidget.

 

“I couldn’t find any mistletoe okay? So, this was the only other option” Minhyun blurts out.

 

Jonghyun who is now smiling pulls Minhyun to him by the jumper “What would I do with you Min” only to stretch on his tip toe and give a sound kiss to Minhyun. When he leans back, Minhyun tries to chase his lips but the people at the party starts to holler so Minhyun’s backs up sulking a bit. Even though the moment is spent, they feel happy to be there.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

When they reach their 9th month mark, Minhyun brings a whole bouquet of white lilies when he comes to pick up Jonghyun for their date.

 

“The past 9 months have been perfect. And I would love to spend many more months, years with you Jonghyun. Will you give us a chance?” Minhyun asks taking Jonghyun’s hand and passing the bouquet. Jonghyun’s reply is a happy laugh and a quiet ‘yes’.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

When Minhyun first whispers I love you to Jonghyun, he feels his heart missing a beat. When he reaches his work next morning, he finds a single bloom of thorn less rose on his desk. The smile on Jonghyun’s face doesn’t leave the whole day and when he returns home he greets Minhyun by whispering the same words back to Minhyun, who just smiles his sweet sweet smile.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

The first major fight they have, drives Minhyun out of the house for one night. When he returns the next day, it is to Jonghyun sitting on the staircase. As soon as Jonghyun sees Minhyun, he runs to Minhyun embracing him tightly. Minhyun, who has been clutching a cluster of purple hyacinth tightens his hold on Jonghyun and whisper “I am sorry too”. Another bunch of purple hyacinths forgotten on the steps. 

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

As flowers bloom wither, time also passes. Minhyun and Jonghyun gravitate around each other, pulled together and pushing together on their own accord. Moving in together, waking up to each other and occasionally the argument and making up.

 

                                                                                ++++++++

 

One day, when Minhyun returns home, Jonghyun presents him two flowers. A spider flower and an orange blossom tied in a white ribbon. He then also presents two boxes. One with a deep purple carnation on the lid and the other with a striped carnation. “I know you wanted to do the honors. But all this time you have been the one to give me flowers, I thought I should do this” Jonghyun starts. He can feel his hands sweating because he is nervous, but he carries on “I met the most wonderful boy when I was twenty. I was really lucky I had him and that we could grow up together. Today, I am asking that boy to marry me. I hope we can grow old where we can grow our own flowers. Hwang Minhyun,” Jonghyun pauses to take in a breath “will you marry me?” he finishes looking at Minhyun.

 

Minhyun’s answer is clear as he grabs the promise rings from the first box and presents them to Jonghyun. “Come on babe” he calls out “it’s time to put a ring on it” Jonghyun’s sigh is drowned out by Minhyun’s gleeful whoop.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we ignore that some flowers are seasonal and that university students are always broke.


End file.
